


Skin in the Game: La piel en juego

by OrangeMoonGhost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Buying condoms, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn Watching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeMoonGhost/pseuds/OrangeMoonGhost
Summary: —¿Qué es diferente? —preguntó Yamaguchi en un solo hilo de voz— De hacerlo con una chica, quiero decir.Tsukishima miró a Yamaguchi: su cara se había vuelto roja, haciendo que sus pecas fueran casi invisibles. Rápidamente Tsukishima miró hacia otro lado.—¿Debería enviarte links igual que Hinata?—¡No, no! —dijo Yamaguchi, pero después hizo una pausa—. Bueno, tal vez. Si piensas que eso ayudaría.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Original Male Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Skin in the Game: La piel en juego

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skin in the Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208629) by [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks). 



> Hace ya 3 años (si no me equivoco), Marks me permitió hacer la traducción de este fic escrito originalmente para el cumpleaños de Tsukishima de 2016 -wow como pasa el tiempo-. Le estoy infinitamente agradecida por dejarme hacer este trabajo, que no solo hice por afición sino que también use de motivación sobre lo que estudio.
> 
> Espero que quienes encuentren este fic, tanto en inglés como en español, lo disfruten tanto como yo.

—Ven aquí y ayúdame —demandó Tsukishima.  
  
Yamaguchi negó con la cabeza, jugueteando con las bolsas de papas fritas del anaquel.  
  
—No te ayudaré con eso.  
  
Tsukishima estuvo tentado a hacer sonar su pie contra el piso a modo de protesta.  
  
—Tú fuiste quien me dijo que me “lanzara al mercado”, lo cual hice. Así que ahora me ayudarás a escoger codones porque yo no sé qué estoy haciendo.  
  
—¡¿Y tú crees que yo sí?! —exclamó Yamaguchi, y después cubrió su boca cuando una anciana que pasaba cerca les lanzó una mirada severa. Tsukishima soltó una risita y se sintió triunfante, pues Yamaguchi entró en el pasillo, mirando furtivamente a su alrededor, como si la policía de los condones fuera a entrar para arrestarlos—. Yo nunca he… —dijo Yamaguchi en voz baja, su mirada moviéndose de un lugar a otro —¿Por qué habría de...?  
  
—¿No? —preguntó Tsukishima—. ¿Nada de nada? Huh, saliste con Noto-san durante seis meses, así que simplemente lo asumí.  
  
—Tsukki, lo sabrás cuando me hayan “desflorado”. ¿Piensas que tendría sexo con Mei-chan y ni siquiera lo mencionaría?  
  
Tsukishima se encogió de hombros.  
  
—A veces esperas para decirme las cosas importantes.  
  
Yamaguchi consideró sus palabras.  
  
—Supongo —dijo—. Aun así, terminamos hace ya un tiempo y no es como que te agradara siquiera.  
  
—Definitivamente no —bufó Tsukishima. No, en esa relación, no había sido Mei el objetivo de su afecto. Pero eso estaba ahora en el pasado. Tsukishima casi había hecho las paces con eso—. ¿Qué piensas de estos? —tomó una caja del anaquel y se la dio a Yamaguchi, más que nada para verlo tomarla sin protestar, darse cuenta de qué es lo que estaba sosteniendo y después agitarse, lanzándolo por el aire. Tsukishima puso la caja de nuevo en el aparador una vez que Yamaguchi la puso en sus manos.  
  
—Así que —dijo Yamaguchi arrastrando su pie contra el linóleo—, ¿Kaname y tu han, ya sabes, hablado sobre estas cosas? No llevan mucho tiempo saliendo.  
  
Tsukishima hizo una pausa  
  
—No exactamente.  
  
—¡Tsukki!  
  
—No es malo estar preparado ¿o sí? —preguntó Tsukishima. Siempre se sentía mejor si estaba preparado para cualquier eventualidad y la verdad es que tenía curiosidad acerca del tema. Hasta ahora no habían llegado mucho más allá de besarse, pero se había sorprendido a sí mismo por lo mucho que le había agradado eso.  
  
Recordó que aliviado había estado cuando se había dado cuenta porqué nada había pasado cuando Yamaguchi le envió los links de videos que le había enviado Hinata, después preocupación acerca de cómo lo tomarían los demás, y entonces alivio de nuevo cuando todo el mundo se sintió respecto a él del mismo modo en que lo habían hecho antes. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba lejos de ser el único en Karasuno. Y entonces Kaname Shun de la clase tres se le confesó y Tsukishima aceptó. Le dolía el cuello si es que se besaban de pie durante demasiado tiempo, porque él era mucho más alto, la cosa mejoraba si estaban recostados pero sin importar donde estuvieran, Tsukishima la tenía difícil para contenerse. Kaname tenía cabello castaño y desordenado, una enorme sonrisa y a Tsukishima le gustaba cuando se frotaba contra su pierna mientras se besaban.  
  
Esta vez Yamaguchi tomó una caja del anaquel él mismo, y le dio la vuelta para leer las advertencias del producto.  
  
—Claro, preparado —murmuró para sí mismo, su frente arrugándose en concentración—. Supongo que no estaría mal. Tsukki, ¿sabías que estos solo son efectivos contra el embarazo en un 97%?  
  
Tsukishima levantó sus cejas.  
  
—Apostaría a que son aún más efectivos en mi caso.  
  
—¿Qué? —dijo Yamaguchi, pero después sus ojos se abrieron como platos— ¡Oh! Por supuesto, duh. Soy estúpido.  
  
—Cállate, Yamaguchi —dijo Tsukishima. Tomó la misma marca que había tomado Yamaguchi y una botella de lubricante que tenía tapa grande que a hacía ver muy práctica—. No eres estúpido.  
  
—Perdón, Tsukki —pío automáticamente Yamaguchi—. ¿Tsukki? Ah, ¿Cómo… ¿Cómo es que… Quiero decir, ¿qué es lo que…  
  
—Escúpelo ya.  
  
—¿Qué es diferente? —preguntó Yamaguchi en un solo hilo de voz— De hacerlo con una chica, quiero decir.  
  
Tsukishima miró a Yamaguchi: su cara se había vuelto roja, haciendo que sus pecas fueran casi invisibles. Rápidamente Tsukishima miró hacia otro lado.  
  
—¿Debería enviarte links igual que Hinata?  
  
—¡No, no! —dijo Yamaguchi, pero después hizo una pausa—. Bueno, tal vez. Si piensas que eso ayudaría.  
  
Tsukishima rodó los ojos.  
  
—Solo te estoy molestando, Yamaguchi. Sé que realmente no estás interesado en ver a dos hombres teniendo sexo. Y no tienes que estarlo. Eso está fuera de los límites, aun siendo un amigo comprensivo —Al menos Tsukishima estaba bastante seguro de eso; él no era el mejor en lo que se refería a leer signos o normas sociales, y a veces lo que Yamaguchi pensaba que era normal resultaba ser mucho más de lo esperado por un amigo.  
  
—¡Estoy interesado! —protestó Yamaguchi.  
  
La cabeza de Tsukishima se giró de nuevo. Yamaguchi pasó su mano por la parte trasera de su cabeza tímidamente, evitando que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Tsukishima.  
  
—Estoy interesado en la mecánica del asunto, es científicamente hablando —dijo Yamaguchi.  
  
—Científicamente —repitió Tsukishima—. Bien. Buscaré algo de “literatura” para ti después, para que puedas “empaparte” de la mecánica.  
  
Yamaguchi rió al escuchar la elección de palabras de Tsukishima, y la boca de Tsukishima se movió en una sonrisa.  
  
—Pero envíame buen material también. Tu selección personal—añadió Yamaguchi, y si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Tsukishima hubiera pensado que estaba coqueteando. Pero solo era Yamaguchi. Tsukishima llevó su compra a la caja registradora y se sorprendió al ver que Yamaguchi estaba detrás, sosteniendo exactamente lo mismo que él.  
  
—No está mal estar preparado ¿cierto? —preguntó Yamaguchi.  
  
—Cierto —concordó Tsukishima y empujó los condones dentro de su mochila—. Pero deberías de poner atención en la fecha de caducidad en la caja —dijo sobre su hombro caminando a la salida—, solo duran de tres a cinco años.  
  
Detrás de él, escuchó como Yamaguchi detenía sus pasos.  
  
—Tsukki, eso cruel —gritó antes de apresurarse a alcanzarlo.  
  
*  
  
Pasaban de las once cuando Tsukishima terminó de charlar con sus padres y hacer toda su tarea. Ser el único hijo en casa y tomar clases adicionales, además de ir al entrenamiento de voleibol dos veces al día, comenzaban a cobrar su deuda. Comenzaba a preguntarse si el próximo año se retiraría del club para poder concentrarse en la entrada a la universidad, pero el solo pensamiento hizo que su estómago se volcara con tristeza.  
  
Tomó su teléfono. Akiteru le había enviado una foto de dos gatos acurrucados que había visto en su camino al trabajo y Tsukishima tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo no decirle acerca de cuánto quería jugar hasta el final de la temporada del próximo año. Eso le gustaría demasiado a su hermano, y entonces empezaría a llorar y Tsukishima tendría que pasar los siguientes veinte minutos convenciéndolo de que sí, le gustaba la foto que le enviaba todos los días, solo para que se calmara.  
  
Kaname también le envió un mensaje. _Espero que tuvieras un magnífico día kei!!!!!!_ Leyó, y le seguían una enfermiza cantidad de emoji brillantes. Tsukishima se preguntó por qué Kaname lo mensajeaba como si no se hubieran visto en todo el día aun cuando habían comido el almuerzo juntos. Tsukishima incluso le había robado dos besos fuera de los baños.  
  
—Usa demasiados signos de exclamación —declaró Tsukishima en voz alta, aun así pensaba que le gustaba que lo llamara por su nombre. Cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar cómo sonaría la voz de Kaname pronunciando su nombre pero un mensaje de Yamaguchi interrumpió sus pensamientos y todo lo que vino a su mente fue la preocupación de Yamaguchi de que Tsukishima tuviera razón acerca de que los condones caducaran antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de usarlos.  
  
Tsukki!!! Decía el mensaje de Yamaguchi. _No te olvides de la mecánica!!_  
  
Tsukishima le envió una respuesta sencilla a Kaname que decía: Estuvo bien. Te veo mañana en el almuerzo, y después le envió a Yamaguchi un par de panfletos de clínica en pdf que tenía en su laptop. Yamaguchi respondió de inmediato con una serie de caritas enojadas sacando la lengua.  
  
_Eso no es lo que quería decir y lo sabes!!_  
  
Pero tienen toda la mecánica. Son muy científicos. Tsukishima añadió un sticker de un matraz burbujeante. La cosa era que él no quería decir directamente que se sentía incómodo enviándole a Yamaguchi porno gay porque, después de todo, Yamaguchi y Hinata se enviaban links el uno al otro todo el tiempo y no era la gran cosa. Incluso Kageyama contribuía en algunas ocasiones. Pero lo qué le gustaba a Tsukishima no era algo que le interesara a Yamaguchi, y mientras eso estaba bien en lo que se refería a su amistad, también hacía que Tsukishima se sintiera extrañamente expuesto.  
  
Otro mensaje de Yamaguchi llegó: _Hey tsukki está bien si no quieres. Perdón por presionarte_.  
  
Eso poco mandó a Tsukishima en la dirección contraria. Él sabía que Yamaguchi no sería un imbécil al respecto. Simplemente le gustaba saber mucho de Tsukishima. Él siempre había sido así y esto no tenía por qué ser diferente. Lo peor que podía pasar era que Yamaguchi llegará al minuto y decidiera cerrar la pestaña. Lo mejor que podía pasar sería… que a Yamaguchi le gustara, pensó Tsukishima. Sacudió la cabeza con violencia. No. Lo mejor que podía pasar era que su amigo de más tiempo pudiera entenderlo mejor.  
  
_Ponte audífonos_ , advirtió Tsukishima, y le envió a Yamaguchi unos cuantos links. A Tsukishima le gustaba poder imaginarse a sí mismo en el lugar de algunos de los chicos, así que había muchos rubios oxigenados y chicos altos. Solo envió videos cortos, pero uno de los videos tenía un chico de cabello oscuro con las manos atadas a la espalda. Tsukishima no había pensado mucho en por qué era que le gustaba ese video, pero sabía que lo encontraba interesante. Entonces, mucho antes de que Yamaguchi tuviera oportunidad de responder o ver algo, envió una última cosa. Era un chico, solo y masturbándose, visible en la cámara solo del cuello para abajo. Tenía manos grandes y un pene grande, pero era bastante delgado y en sus brazos se veían un puñado de pecas. No tantas como Yamaguchi, pensó Tsukishima un segundo antes de poder alejar el pensamiento. Esto, era solo un ejercicio académico, se recordó a sí mismo. Científico. Imposible fuera de esos límites. Además, Tsukishima tenía un novio.  
  
La mejor parte del video era que el chico más que nada solo gimoteaba a lo largo del video, hasta los últimos diez segundos en los cuales parecía deshacerse. Temblaba y gemía muy fuerte, semen por todas partes. Tsukishima dudaba que Yamaguchi lo viera todo hasta el final, si es que seguía entrando a los links que Tsukishima había enviado hasta el momento, pero ese era su favorito. Probablemente la mitad de las vistas fueran solo suyas. Tsukishima lo envió junto con una nota: _Es probable que ya sepas como hacer esto pero este también me gusta. Como sea, ya me voy a la cama_.  
  
Quince minutos después, justo cuando Tsukishima estaba metiéndose en la cama y conectando su teléfono, le llegó un extrañamente mesurado _ok, buenas noches Tsukki_ , como respuesta.  
  
*  
  
Tsukishima no vio a Yamaguchi al día siguiente hasta que se estaba cambiando lo zapatos en la entrada, antes de clases. No habían tenido entrenamiento matutino y Yamaguchi había enviado un mensaje diciendo que se le había hecho tarde y que no lo esperara. Eso no era inusual, pero que Yamaguchi lo saludara con una cara determinada y un obvio sonrojo en sus mejillas, sí que lo era.  
  
—Hey, Tsukki —dijo Yamaguchi—, ¿podemos-  
  
Fue interrumpido cuando Kaname se interpuso entre los dos. Le tomó un segundo a Tsukishima darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y él seguía viendo a Yamaguchi por encima de la cabeza de Kaname.  
  
—¿Nos darías un minuto? —dijo Kaname, mirando a Yamaguchi por sobre su hombro y los ojos de Yamaguchi se abrieron al tiempo que balbuceaba y agitaba las manos.  
  
—¡Claro, claro! Es tu novio después de todo —dijo Yamaguchi y rió nerviosamente—, te veré en clase Tsukki—Y corrió por el corredor mientras su representante de clase le gritaba para que bajara la velocidad.  
  
Tsukishima parpadeo con curiosidad mirando a Kaname.  
  
—¿Está todo bien?  
  
—Hmm —dijo Kaname, empujando su cabello de su frente y haciéndolo lucir aún más desordenado de lo que usualmente estaba—, esa es la cosa. Todo está bien, pero solo está bien.  
  
—¿Qué? —A Tsukishima le desagradaba cuando la gente hablaba con acertijos, especialmente cuando sentía que ya tenía que saber que era a lo que se referían.  
  
—Verás, la cosa es, Kei —Ahora que lo decía en voz alta, Tsukishima no estaba tan seguro de que le gustaba que lo llamará así—, que creo que eres una buena persona, si se pone a consideración, eres bueno besando y eres innegablemente atractivo.  
  
—¿Gracias? —Tsukishima comenzaba a avergonzarse. Aún estaban por los casilleros de los zapatos, donde cualquiera podía oírlos.  
  
—No hay de que —dijo Kaname afablemente—, pero la verdad es que no pienso que te guste tanto.  
  
Tsukishima frunció el entrecejo. ¿Acaso no respondía todos los mensajes de Kaname y pasaba tiempo con él? ¿No le gustaba cuando se besaban? Aparentemente no se trataba de su técnica. Y sabía que no siempre era alguien con quien fuera fácil tratar pero Kaname incluso lo estaba llamando una buena persona. ¿No acababa de comprar condones, justo el día anterior, pensando en lo que podría pasar si es que llevaban las cosas al siguiente nivel? Adivinaba que Kaname no había estado pensando en lo mismo.  
  
—¿Estas terminando conmigo? —preguntó Tsukishima, asegurándose. Kaname rió.  
  
—Si, supongo —dijo—. Es solo que siempre pareces distraído cuando estamos juntos, y creo que esto no nos hace un favor a ninguno de los dos. ¡No te preocupes! ¡No hiciste nada malo!  
  
Entonces se estiró y besó la mejilla de Tsukishima, lo que hizo que éste se avergonzara aún más. Sus ojos se movieron alrededor para ver si nadie los había notado.  
  
—¿Ves? —dijo Kaname—. Aun cuando te estoy terminando, no estas realmente conmigo —y comenzó a caminar.  
  
Tsukishima suspiró. Al menos no estaban en el mismo salón. Levantó su mochila, la puso en su hombro y caminó a su clase. Yamaguchi se irguió tan pronto él se deslizó en su asiento. Apoyó su cabeza en su barbilla y lo miró.  
  
—¿Necesitabas hablar de algo? —preguntó Tsukishima—Nos interrumpieron.  
  
—Oh —dijo Yamaguchi—, sí, no era nada importante Tsukki.  
  
Yamaguchi estaba mintiendo. Tsukishima lo podía intuir con solo mirarlo. Él no sabía cuándo había aprendido a hacer eso, pero sabía que ahora era bueno en ello. Se escabulló dentro de él durante el año anterior, como una clase de súper poder radioactivo que lentamente tomaba su cuerpo, solo que en lugar de rayos o súper velocidad, era un detector de mentiras de una sola persona.  
  
—Espera —dijo Yamaguchi—, algo está mal.  
  
El súper poder de Yamaguchi, suponía Tsukishima, era poder leerlo como un maldito libro.  
  
—Kaname terminó conmigo.  
  
—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Yamaguchi. Varios de sus compañeros miraron en su dirección y Tsukishima los miró mal hasta que se voltearon de nuevo—. Quiero decir, ¿qué? —susurró Yamaguchi— ¿Justo ahora?  
  
Tsukishima se encogió de hombros.  
  
—No es la gran cosa —dijo, aun cuando se daba cuenta de que su estómago se retorcía y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Era cierto que él y Kaname no habían salido durante tanto tiempo y tal vez no se conocían demasiado, pero parecía ser verdad lo que decía todo el mundo: ser botado se sentía como un puñetazo en el estómago.  
  
—Tsukki —dijo Yamaguchi, su voz aún suave y parecía querer decir algo más, quizá algo para reconfortarlo pero entonces entró su maestro para comenzar con la clase así que se giró hacia el frente del salón. Tsukishima se quedó viendo la nuca de Yamaguchi por un momento antes de bajar la mirada a su escritorio.  
  
*  
  
Después de la práctica Tsukishima esperó a Yamaguchi cerca del estacionamiento de las bicicletas con sus audífonos puestos, mientras veía algo en su teléfono. Hinata y Kageyama bajaron de la escalera del cuarto del club haciendo tanto ruido como una tormenta, después intentaron convencerlo de que bajara la colina con ellos, y cuando Tsukishima no les dio una respuesta o siquiera apartó la mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono, ellos se impacientaron y corrieron sin siquiera esperar para preguntarle a Yamaguchi.  
  
Una oleada de enojo lo invadió cuando vio la hilera de mensajes de Kaname justo debajo del de Yamaguchi. Los borró todos con un movimiento, y después cambió su nombre de contacto a “Humillación Pública” en lugar de simplemente eliminarlo del todo. Tal vez era cruel, pero también era verdad que había sido botado en un pasillo de la escuela y había ocasiones en las que era cruel por mucho menos que eso.  
Yamaguchi finalmente se unió a él, tomando su teléfono de su mano y cambiando la música mientras Tsukishima protestaba. Deslizó sus audífonos hacia su cuello de nuevo.  
  
— ¿Tu mix triste, Tsukki?  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Esta es la playlist que escuchas cuando estás frustrado por algo —dijo Yamaguchi—, o cuando estás enojado con alguien, o cuando estas triste pero tratando de ocultarlo.  
  
—Escucho esta playlist todo el tiempo —dijo Tsukishima.  
  
Yamaguchi asintió.  
  
—Lo sé —. Entonces apagó la música y le entregó su teléfono a Tsukishima. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos. —¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Mi papá dijo que puedes quedarte a cenar.  
  
— Sí, ok —dijo Tsukishima. No iban tan seguido a la casa del otro durante la semana, el cansancio post-voleibol y la tarea los hacía prácticamente inútiles pero él no quería estar solo en aquel momento. Era lindo que Yamaguchi se diera cuenta de eso porque la sola idea de tener que decirlo hacía que las palabras secaran su garganta. Todo lo que dijo fue: —Le avisaré a mamá.  
  
*  
  
Estaban en el cuarto de Yamaguchi después de la cena, ambos sobre la cama. Tsukishima estaba sentado, apoyado contra la pared, mientras que Yamaguchi estaba recostado sobre su estómago pateando suavemente el aire, con un cuaderno en frente de él.  
  
—Simplemente no aceptó el plasma —dijo Yamaguchi.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir con que no aceptas el plasma? —dijo Tsukishima. Ayudar a Yamaguchi con su tarea era menos molesto que ayudar a cualquier otro pero aun así podía decir algunas cosas que resultaban confusas. —No necesitas aceptar el plasma. Es uno de los estados de la materia, sólido, líquido, gaseoso, plasma. No es como llegar a aceptar el divorcio de tus padres. El plasma simplemente es. Tú tienes una pantalla de plasma.  
  
—Sí, claro, eso suena razonable, es un hecho —dijo Yamaguchi, golpeteando el papel con su bolígrafo—, pero aun así suena falso.  
  
—El Sol está hecho de plasma —añadió Tsukishima. De repente recordó algo que había visto, una explicación de cómo el plasma había llegado a ser reconocido como una de los cuatro estados de la materia, entonces vio la laptop de Yamaguchi el pie de la cama. —Espera, te mostraré el buen camino.  
  
—Tú siempre piensas que tu camino es el buen camino—dijo Yamaguchi pero estaba sonriendo, del mismo modo en que siempre lo hacía cuando estaba molestando a Tsukishima y las cosas estaban yendo en una dirección que a él le gustaba.  
  
_Adorable_ , pensó Tsukishima, aun cuando se había prometido a sí mismo que dejaría de pensar en Yamaguchi de ese modo. Aún estaba mirando a Yamaguchi mientras se movía torpemente para tomar la laptop.  
  
—Oh, mierda —dijo Yamaguchi cuando notó a Tsukishima tomado su laptop y abriéndola—. Tsukki, espera.  
  
Era demasiado tarde. La laptop de Yamaguchi empezó a reproducir automáticamente un video. Dos tipos hacían lo suyo apoyados en el respaldo de un sofá. Tsukishima lo miró por un segundo, tratando de comprender qué era lo que estaba mirando, después lo miro otro segundo, una vez que dio cuenta de que era. No pudo evitarlo, era su reacción natural al ver tanta piel. Entonces los gemidos comenzaron a sonar, _muy fuerte_ , y Tsukishima bajo la tapa de la laptop con fuerza.  
  
Ese no había sido uno de los links que Tsukishima le envió a Yamaguchi. Él no había visto ese vídeo antes.  
  
—Ah —dijo Tsukishima. Se aclaró la garganta—. Lo siento Yamaguchi.  
  
La cara de Yamaguchi presionada directo contra el colchón.  
  
—Cállate, Tsukki —dijo, su voz amortiguada por la ropa de cama.  
  
—Okay —dijo Tsukishima suavemente. Eso hizo que Yamaguchi volteara su cabeza un poco, dejando un ojo visible espiando a Tsukishima. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento y después Tsukishima dijo—. De todos modos, mi video sobre el plasma no es tan emocionante como ese.  
  
Yamaguchi soltó un gruñido y se rió, y las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad. Claro, Tsukishima sentía ahora un cosquilleo como de anticipación debajo de la piel, pero eso era fácil de ignorar.  
  
Pero después, cuando estaba camino a casa, el cosquilleo seguía ahí, molesto como un mosquito o Hinata. Sentía su teléfono en su bolsillo y continuamente metía la mano para tomarlo, solo para después sacar su mano.  
  
— Cálmate, idiota —murmuró para sí mismo.  
  
Solo era Yamaguchi. No le importaría. Habían pasado tantas cosas en el día que sentía como si hubieran pasado años desde que Tsukishima le envió todos esos links pero, en realidad, tan solo había sido el día anterior. Tener curiosidad era normal. Yamaguchi claramente había tenido curiosidad o de otro modo no habría salido de su camino para encontrar nuevas cosas por su propia cuenta. ¿Eso significaba que había visto todo los videos que le había mandado? ¿Incluso el último? ¿Le gustaron tanto a Yamaguchi que quiso ver más? ¿Eso significaba que a Yamaguchi también le gustaban los chicos? Ese pensamiento hizo que detuviera sus pasos, dejándolo congelado debajo de la luz de poste a dos manzanas de su casa.  
  
Tsukishima sacó su teléfono antes de que pudiera dudar. _Hey, envíame eso_ , le escribió a Yamaguchi, confiando en que él sabría qué es lo que Tsukishima quería decir. La marca de leído saltó un segundo después pero no hubo respuesta. Okay. Yamaguchi iba a ignorarlo completamente. Bien. Eso estaba bien. Estaba más que bien. Se forzó a sí mismo para volver a caminar y cuando había llegado a casa y estaba avisando a su madre recibió un nuevo mensaje. Era de Yamaguchi, solo un link, sin comentarios, pero el cosquilleo debajo de su piel pasó de ser de mosquitos a ser de abejas.  
  
*  
  
Tsukishima se forzó a pasar por todas sus interacciones familiares normales y esperó hasta que estuvo en su habitación con el cerrojo puesto antes de ponerse sus audífonos y cliquear el link que le envió Yamaguchi. Sus manos ya estaban sudorosas, así que las limpió en la tela de sus pantalones de pijama. Sentía como si su estómago estuviera lleno de lo mariposas: tener sentimientos complicados no le sentaba bien y en ese momento estaba teniendo muchos. ¿Era esto lo que sentían Yamaguchi y Hinata cuando intercambiaban links? No se lo podía imaginar, tal vez solo era que él era raro.  
  
El video tenía algo que pasaba por créditos de producción y una trama. Estos chicos eran universitarios y además amigos, uno con experiencia y el otro interesado en experimentar. El inexperto tartamudeaba y vacilaba hasta que el más experimentado lo tomaba por la barbilla y le decía al otro exactamente lo que quería escuchar. Incluso se besaban, lo cual Tsukishima se encontró disfrutando, balanceándose hacia la pantalla cuando se veía un momentáneo rayo húmedo de lengua entre ambas bocas.  
  
Con honestidad, el resto de la trama se movía demasiado rápido para la realidad, pero era solo un video porno de veinte minutos, Tsukishima no podía pedir mucho. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaban ambos desnudos y, para alguien que clamaba ni siquiera haber besado a un chico antes, el inexperto parecía bastante habilidoso haciendo un oral, al menos por lo que Tsukishima sabía. Pero para cuando el video había llegado a la escena que había visto en la casa de Yamaguchi, donde el experto cogía a su amigo contra el respaldo del sofá, Tsukishima ya había pasado el punto en que le importara, por mucho, y también había pasado ya su mano por debajo del elástico de sus pantalones.  
  
El hecho de que Yamaguchi haya visto esto antes: la esperanza de que ambos pudieran estarlo viendo al mismo tiempo… Eso envió a Tsukishima al clímax más rápido de lo usual.  
  
Mientras recuperaba el aliento y se limpiaba, se dio cuenta de que Kaname probablemente tenía un punto, Tsukishima nunca había estado “ahí” cuando estaban juntos, no realmente, porque no importaba cuanto pretendiera lo contrario, él siempre había estado con alguien más.  
  
—Mierda —dijo Tsukishima en voz alta.  
  
*  
  
Al día siguiente durante el almuerzo Tsukishima se reunió con Hinata y Kageyama debajo de un árbol de gran sombra donde se juntaban seguido. Yamaguchi olvidó llevar algo así que estaba atorado en la fila del pan, y Yachi tenía que hablar con un maestro así que le dijo a Tsukishima que se adelantara.  
  
—Escuchamos que tu novio terminó contigo —dijo Hinata.  
  
—Sí, qué mal —añadió Kageyama.  
  
Hinata le regaló una sonrisa de simpatía, Tsukishima suprimió el impulso de darle un golpe en la cara el cual lo hizo sentirse mal cuando Hinata añadió:  
  
—No te merecía de todos modos.  
  
Kageyama asintió.  
  
—Es un tonto.  
  
—Está bien —dijo Tsukishima, encogiéndose de hombros—, no es como que nos fuéramos a casar.  
  
—Que gracioso —dijo Hinata y rió—.Yamaguchi dijo algo muy parecido cuando Mei-chan lo botó.  
  
Tsukishima no dijo nada pues no sabía cómo responder a eso. Estaba abriendo su _bento_ cuando Yamaguchi llegó corriendo y se sentó a lado de él, jadeando y con el rostro sonrojado. Tsukishima se tuvo que forzar a mirar a su comida. Por otro lado, Hinata tomo la oportunidad para tirar de la ropa de Yamaguchi.  
  
—¡Yamaguchi! ¿Pudiste ver todo lo que te envié? Había cosas muuuuuy buenas ahí, incluso Kageyama lo admitió.  
  
—Algunas de las chicas parecían atletas —dijo Kageyama, confirmando lo cierto de las palabras de Hinata—, me gusta cuando las chicas tienen piernas fuertes, como si pudieran aplastar mi cabeza con sus muslos.  
  
Ambos, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se le quedaron viendo.  
  
—Por favor —dijo Tsukishima después de un momento—, nunca vuelvas a decir eso.  
  
Kageyama se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y después metió un _onigiri_ entero dentro de su boca, lo cual fue impresionante al mismo tiempo que asqueroso.  
  
—No los vi —Yamaguchi le dijo a Hinata—. Tsukki me envió algunos links y después yo le envié uno, así que no tuve tiempo.  
  
Las cejas de Hinata se levantaron.  
  
—Pero a Tsukishima no le gustan las chicas.  
  
—Cierto —dijo Tsukishima, concordando. Se sintió avergonzado por la declaración de Yamaguchi, pero primero moriría antes de permitir que el dúo idiota supiera eso—. No eran de chicas.  
  
—No lo entiendo —dijo Kageyama—. ¿Por qué verías un montón de porno que no te interesa?  
  
—Supongo —empezó a decir Yamaguchi y luego se detuvo, por un largo tiempo —…Supongo que estaba interesado —Se detuvo de nuevo—. ¿Creo que me gustan ambos..?  
  
A Tsukishima casi le da tortícolis1 por lo rápido que giró su cabeza para ver a Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi levantó su cabeza brevemente y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Tsukishima, antes de bajar la mirada de nuevo.  
  
—¡Oh! —dijo Hinata. Tsukishima se dio cuenta de que lo había entendido inmediatamente y pensó, no por primera vez, que no le daba suficiente crédito a Hinata algunas veces.  
  
—¡Oh! —dijo Kageyama. Y lo consideró— Okay.  
  
—Sí, no pasa nada —dijo Hinata—. Pero también deberías de ver lo que te mandé. No puedes desperdiciar algo así de bueno.  
  
Entonces llegó Yachi, con sus pulgares sosteniendo las correas de su mochila.  
  
—Hola a todos —Quitó la mochila de sus hombros y se sentó junto a ellos—. Todos lucían tan intensos cuando venía para acá. ¿De qué estaban hablando?  
  
—Nada —dijeron los cuatro al unísono.  
  
*  
  
Al llegar el fin de semana, sentía que solo corría en círculos, dando vueltas siempre a la misma idea. En un momento quería decirle a Yamaguchi lo que sentía y al siguiente se decidía por mejor enterrar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo, para siempre, porque ese le parecía el modo más sencillo de lidiar con sus emociones. Porque no había ninguna garantía de que Yamaguchi correspondiera sus sentimientos: solo porque a Tsukishima le gustaran los chicos y a Yamaguchi le gustaran lo chicos, significaba que Tsukishima era el tipo de Yamaguchi. Quizá a Yamaguchi le gustaban los tipos realmente musculosos o pequeños parlanchines o tipos mayores. Tsukishima no podía ser ninguna de esas cosas. Así que estaba atascado, rumiando sobre todos esos escenarios, cada vez quedándose corto, sin poder “dar la talla”. De algún modo se quedaba atorado en un bucle cuando no tenía una satisfactoria estrategia de huida. Aun así, decidir entre que rompieran su corazón y perder su amistad o dejar que sus sentimientos simplemente sublimaran por siempre, no era una elección sencilla.  
  
Akiteru fue desde Sendai de visita y notó de inmediato que Tsukishima estaba distraído. Durante la cena el viernes por la noche, comenzó a picotear a su hermano en los costados, como si fuera un pequeño de tres años que no estaba recibiendo suficiente atención. Después pasó a las miradas de cachorrito. Al final, simplemente se apareció en la puerta del cuarto de Tsukishima, lanzando un balón de voleibol arriba y abajo e hizo una señal para que salieran fuera. Tsukishima suspiró y lo siguió.  
  
—Escuché que tú y tu novio terminaron —dijo Akiteru, rebotando el balón contra el tablero de la canasta de básquetbol y agachándose para recibirlo.  
  
Tsukishima, sentado en las escaleras que daban al jardín, bufó exasperado.  
  
—¿Acaso contrató un maldito avión para que lo anunciara en el cielo? Parece que todo el mundo lo sabe sin que yo tenga que decirles.  
  
—Tadashi me envió un mensaje —dijo Akiteru. Tsukishima se tensó con la mención de Yamaguchi—. No te enojes con él por decírmelo. Él solo estaba preocupado por ti, y no es como que me dejes saber lo que hay en tu mente muy seguido.  
  
—No estoy enojado con él —dijo Tsukishima, mirando fijamente el piso.  
  
Akiteru dejó el balón y se sentó junto a él.  
  
—Por eso vine a casa a pasar el fin de semana. Y me alegra haberlo hecho. Pareces triste al respecto —dijo—. Si necesitas hablar sobre rompimientos, yo- Bueno, yo he tenido mis experiencias. Está bien si tardas un tiempo en superarlo.  
  
—Creo que estoy enamorado de Yamaguchi —soltó de repente Tsukishima, después parpadeó, sorprendido con lo que acaba de salir de su boca.  
  
—Ah —dijo Akiteru después de un momento. Parecía igual de sorprendido por la confesión de Tsukishima—, así que, uh, entonces no es por la ruptura.  
  
—No —reconoció Tsukishima.  
  
—¿Lo sabe?  
  
— _No._  
  
—¿Le vas a decir?  
  
Tsukishima dejó salir el aire ruidosamente, exasperado.  
  
—¿Qué es esto? ¿20 preguntas? —preguntó. Pero después de un momento admitió: —Tal vez. No. No lo sé.  
  
—Vaya. La preparatoria seguro es difícil, Kei —dijo Akiteru—. Me alegro de no tener que pasar por ella de nuevo.  
  
Que “gran” ayuda era su hermano. Pero Akiteru se estiró y revolvió su cabello, y por algún motivo eso lo hizo sentirse mejor de cualquier modo.  
  
*  
  
_Ocupado?_ Le escribió Yamaguchi un par de horas después.  
  
_Lo estoy, si observar el techo de mi habitación cuenta como ocupado_.  
  
Yamaguchi le envió una serie de emojis que estaban sacando la lengua, seguido de un montón de caritas que reían tanto que les salían las lágrimas.  
  
_Ok, encontré algo que tal vez te pueda gustar_. Y cinco o seis links llegaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
_Parece que tú eras el que estaba ocupado_. Le respondió Tsukishima.  
  
_Si bueno, tenía que devolver el favor_.  
  
Cerca de 30 segundos pasaron. Tsukishima tomó su laptop y cliqueo sobre el primer link. Lo pauso para poder alcanzar sus audífonos, la imagen de un rubio que parecía un poco hosco llenaba la pantalla.  
  
Entonces, Yamaguchi le escribió de nuevo: _Vas a verlo ahora?_  
  
Esto hizo a Tsukishima vacilar. Una cosa era enviarse links el uno al otro y otra muy diferente era el fantasear con ellos viendo el video al mismo tiempo, excitándose al pensar en Yamaguchi excitándose. Pero al menos eso sería hipotético; el que Yamaguchi supiera que Tsukishima estaba viendo porno y poniéndose duro en ese momento era otra cosa completamente diferente.  
  
_Si_ , respondió. Estaba a punto de ponerse sus audífonos cuando su celular empezó a sonar por una llamada entrante. Yamaguchi. Llamándolo. Para hablar.  
  
—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Tsukishima en lugar de “hola”, tratando de que el pánico que sentía no se notara en su voz— No puedo escuchar el video con mis audífonos si estoy hablando por teléfono contigo.  
  
Yamaguchi dejó salir una extraña risa falsa, un literal “ajajaja”. Y luego una pausa.  
  
—¿No puedes simplemente silenciarlo? ¿O necesitas, ya sabes, el sonido para- para que- um, funcione para ti?  
  
—Esto es raro, Yamaguchi —dijo Tsukishima—. Es raro, ¿cierto?  
  
—Es raro —concordó Yamaguchi—. Solo estaba. Interesado.  
  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un momento después de eso; Tsukishima escuchó la suave respiración de Yamaguchi al otro lado de la línea.  
  
—¿Entonces? —incitó Yamaguchi.  
  
Tsukishima se dio cuenta de que seguía esperando por una respuesta a su pregunta. Empujó sus lentes para poder tallar sus ojos y silenció el sonido de su laptop.  
  
—Supongo que no necesito el audio —dijo.  
  
—Ok, entonces voy a empezar —dijo Yamaguchi—. Uh, el primer video, quiero decir.  
  
—Entendí lo que querías decir.  
  
La escena era en los casilleros de un gimnasio. Por eso y por los balones de basquetbol que ambos chicos llevaban, Tsukishima asumió que el tema era deportivo. Aunque, no es como que eso fuera importante después de unos minutos: los balones desaparecieron misteriosamente y ambos chicos se quitaron las camisetas. Tsukishima tragó saliva.  
  
Mierda, mierda, mierda. Uno de los chicos tenía pecas por todo el pecho y también en los hombros, y Tsukishima no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Cuando el otro chico, el hosco, lo empujó contra la fila de casilleros y le quitó los boxers para poder masturbarlo, Tsukishima se dio cuenta de que ya estaba bastante duro, un calor recorría su cuerpo rápidamente al ver la acción en la escena. Empujó el celular para poder sostenerlo entre su oreja y su hombro, y se estiró para poder alcanzar el lubricante que había comprado el otro día.  
  
Apenas podía a escuchar a Yamaguchi del otro lado de la línea, no decía nada, pero podía escuchar sonidos de traqueteo y su respiración directo en su oído. Tsukishima bajó sus pantalones lo más silenciosamente posible. Acababa de tomarse con una mano resbalosa cuando la respiración de Yamaguchi se volvió notoriamente más rápida. El chico con pecas acababa de ponerse de rodillas sobre el piso de concreto, expectante, y la respiración acelerada se convirtió en un suspiro cuando el chico hosco empujó su miembro de la boca del otro.  
  
Tsukishima presionó el teléfono y movió su mano más rápido, buscando otro sonido, cualquiera que le pudiera indicar que era lo que estaba haciendo Yamaguchi.  
  
En la película, la mamada era húmeda y entusiasta, y Tsukishima sacó el aire por su nariz con fuerza, volviendo su agarre más fuerte.  
  
—Tsukki, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Yamaguchi de repente, su voz, que sonaba como si Yamaguchi estuviera sin aliento, sorprendiéndolo lo suficiente para que dejara salir un sonido. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esto ya estaba más que fuera del territorio de lo raro.  
  
—¿Tu qué piensas? —respondió eventualmente. Su rostro estaba tan caliente que se sentía como si su piel fuera a prenderse en fuego.  
  
—Solo- Solo dime —dijo Yamaguchi—. Por favor.  
  
—Estoy- —Tsukishima tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar que un gemido se le escapara—. Finjo que soy yo el que está recibiendo la mamada —dijo de prisa— Con mi mano… Solo quiero saber cómo se siente.  
  
Entonces Yamaguchi hizo un sonido ahogado, era un buen sonido, de hecho, un grandioso sonido. Sonaba como que su maldita boca estaba llena.  
  
—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Tsukishima. Hubo un sonido húmedo del otro lado de la línea.  
  
—Lo siento, Tsukki —dijo Yamaguchi, su voz grave y ronca—. Tenía mis dedos en mi boca.  
  
Tsukishima tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire, con fuerza. Arqueó sus caderas por encima de la cama, como si la boca de Yamaguchi estuviera ahí, esperándolo.  
  
—Debería colgar —le dijo Yamaguchi, jadeando con pesadez en el oído de Tsukishima—. Debería. Sé que debería. Estoy muy cerca, y esto ya es muy raro, no quiero hacer esto más raro para ti, pero se siente muy bien. Suenas muy bien.  
  
—No te vayas —dijo Tsukishima, moviendo su mano aún más rápido, encogiéndose en la cama—, por favor. Por favor, Yamaguchi. Está bien. Está bien.  
  
Yamaguchi gimió, un sonido largo y roto, y probablemente no muy escandaloso, pero resonaba en justo en el oído de Tsukishima, y dentro de su cabeza sonaba tan fuerte y tan bien mientras alcanzaba el clímax.  
  
Tsukishima dijo con la voz entrecortada:  
  
—Eres tan sexy, Yamaguchi —Tembló y se vino con tanta fuerza que un poco de su semen cayó en el cuello de su camiseta.  
  
Por un minuto, solo se podían escuchar el uno al otro recuperando el aliento. Entonces, Yamaguchi dijo muy suavemente:  
  
—Mierda.  
  
Tsukishima silenciosamente estuvo de acuerdo.  
  
—Necesito verte —Decidió Yamaguchi después de un momento—. No puedo esperar hasta mañana, o hasta las clases, no después de esto. ¿Podemos vernos ahora?  
  
—Sí —dijo Tsukishima, tragando con dificultad—. Pero necesito cambiar mi camiseta primero, es un desastre.  
  
—Mierda —dijo Yamaguchi de nuevo—, eso no tiene derecho de ser tan sexy.  
  
*  
  
Cuando Tsukishima y Yamaguchi tenían diez años, querían encontrar un punto que quedara justo a la mitad del camino entre sus casas. Yamaguchi pensó en contar sus pasos pero Tsukishima le dijo que sería muy inexacto. Se podían dar más largos que otros, y dado que Tsukishima era más alto, también sus piernas eran más largas y por ello ya daba pasos más largos que los de Yamaguchi.  
  
Así que, en vez de eso, pidieron un mapa de la cuidad y aprendieron a triangular el punto exacto. Akiteru los encontró una vez mientras estaban trabajando en el proyecto y llamó a Tsukishima ñoño por ello. Tsukishima lo ignoró pero Yamaguchi se había molestado, estaba enojado incluso, e insistió en que Tsukki era genial, ¡muy genial!  
  
Pero justo en ese momento, él no se sentía genial. Tsukishima sentía calor en todo el cuerpo, corría más rápido de lo que jamás lo había hecho en las prácticas. También se sentía asqueroso, estaba todo sudoroso, pero realmente no le importaba, solo sabía que necesitaba ver a Yamaguchi y necesitaba verlo ahora.  
  
Se vieron el uno al otro desde la distancia, ya cerca del punto que habían encontrado ya hace tantos años, y ambos se detuvieron. Yamaguchi se veía tan destrozado como él se sentía, su boca entreabierta y los ojos como platos. Ambos se apresuraron y se encontraron en el medio. Tsukishima tomó el rostro de Yamaguchi entre sus manos, y bajó su propia barbilla; se besaron, y se besaron, y se besaron… justo ahí, en medio de la calle, apenas dándose espacio para tomar aliento. Cada beso, era el mejor beso que Tsukishima había tenido jamás, y después otro le seguiría, mejor que el anterior. No estaba seguro de haberse sentido tan presente en un momento como lo estaba en este, pero sabía que tendría problemas para dejar a Yamaguchi.  
  
*  
  
Unos días después, Kaname se les acercó cuando estaban en los casilleros de la entrada. Tsukishima tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los de Yamaguchi y casi jala a Yamaguchi cuando este dió un paso atrás para darle a Tsukishima y Kaname su privacidad.  
  
—Eso explica mucho —dijo Kaname, pero no en un mal modo. Tsukishima decidió que era momento de cambiar su nombre en sus contactos, regresarlo a su nombre real—. Que bien que hayas descubierto que era lo que necesitabas.  
  
Tsukishima asintió, estoico, pero pudo captar la mirada de Yamaguchi, nadie más que Tsukishima podría notar que estaba ardiendo. El recuerdo de los condones que compró, escondidos en su mesa de noche, a un lado del lubricante que había usado en su última llamada, broto en su cabeza.  
  
No había modo de que esos condones llegaran a su fecha de expiración, pensó al tiempo que se apresuraba para reunirse con Yamaguchi.

**Author's Note:**

> Skin in the game es una frase que se usa en inglés para referirse a una persona que toma un gran riesgo a cambio de lograr un objetivo, así pues, la "piel" estaría refiriéndose a la persona "en juego".
> 
> ¹ En esta sección donde esta la palabra tortícolis, en el original venia una expresión que seria equivalente a la palabra "latigazo", y esta resulta también equivalente en significado, puse tortícolis porque me pareció que tendría mas oportunidad de ser mas fácil de entender


End file.
